François Cartier (anime)
François Cartier (フランソワ・カルティーエ Furansowa Karutīe) is a character from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. He is Haruno's childhood friend and love interest, thus François understands Haruno's weak and good points. Appearance François has dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin is light. Personality François appears to be calm and honest. François admires the way Haruno helps out people, and how sweet she is. He has a strong sense of justice and will always lend a helping hand to those in need. History François dream was to be a badminton player because his parents had signed him. He begged at Haruno to join, and Haruno accepted him. François then followed Haruno, after going through adventures as Haruno helped people, François was starting to become tired as he helped her. While talking a rest, Princess Regina came up to him and gave him a Wishing Milk, which would make his dreams come true. François then followed Haruno to watch tennis. François was sad when he saw how strong Haruno was. Then as they were walking a girl's hat was flying away, François saw it and was running, then Haruno began to run. François then was getting slow, and he was thinking that he was weak, short and had no power like Haruno. Then he ran for a little bit and gave up on hiself as he fell in the ground. As he fell, he saw Haruno as she had the hat, seeing that François wished if he could be like Haruno. Because of his wish, Prima appeared, as he took François heart to become Akawaru. Haruno seeing this transformed into a Flower Fairy. Whilst fighting, P.R.F. (Pink Rose France) founded it hard to fight, because of François feelings, however she then became mad and used Pink Rose Attack to purify the Akawaru's. After everything got back to normal, François woke up as he saw Haruno standing at him and told that he had seen a dream. After a few days, Haruno asked people where François was, Haruno felt bad about it but after seeing flowers and François she became happy. Then Haruno told François that he became a badminton player Jun then became really happy as he started his badminton match. Relationships Haruno Aida: Both were friends since childhood. He understands her good and weak points. He reveals that he has a secret crush on her, which Haruno herself is completely oblivious to. Benedikt Schöne: Both are students of Male Division. They see each other while they play. Lucas d'Aviano: One of François classmates. He usually plays with Lucas. Per Sandholm: François friend at school. He often improves Per's skills in math by telling fortunes to Shiori. Holger Dahl: Another of male students who acts good to François. Matthias Nielsen: Another male at Primrose Academy. In an episode he gave François cookies. Xavi Rodriguez: One of François classmates. They have little time when Haruno and her friends go for something. Park Jin-tae: They don't seem to talk much, but the two are friends. Gakuto Nishikigi: They are friends and he arranges a date for Hinata and Gakuto in an attempt for Gakuto to show his feelings for her. Trivia * Birthday: Spring 4 (real date: 4 May) * François is the first male civilian character who knows the Magical Girls' secrets. He also shares some attributes from Henri Rousseau of Story of World: A New Miracle, as both knew the protagonist's secrets in different ways. * François is the second French male character to good at sports, the first being Pierre Kox from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. * He has the same surname as Jacques Cartier, a French explorer. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:French characters Category:Lovers